Ryu
'' This article is about the Street Fighter character. For the protagonist of Ninja Gaiden, see Ryu Hayabusa'' Ryu is the main protagonist of the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the 38th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ryu VS Scorpion, where he fought against Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat series. He returned for the 95th episode, Ryu VS Jin, where he fought against Jin Kazama from the Tekken series. History Orphaned at a young age and left with no memory of his parents, Ryu was found and raised by the martial artist Gouken. Throughout most of his life, he lived at his dojo, training with Gouken, alongside his sparring partner Ken Masters. At age 23, he left the dojo and has since then continually wandered across the globe, always seeking to improve himself and wanting to meet and fight new people. DEATH BATTLE! Info (Ryu VS Scorpion) Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband Ansatsuken Fighting Style *'Shoryuken' **"Rising Dragon Fist" **Generally Ryu's most powerful technique *'Hadouken' **"Wave Motion Fist" **Contrary to popular belief, not actually composed of fire *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' **"Tornado Whirlwind Leg" **Can safely pass over many projectile attacks *'Joudan Sokutogeri' **Forceful enough to bounce opponents off of walls Satsui No Hado *A form of ki based around man's evil nature *Greatly increases the speed, power and ferocity of its user *Grants access to the most fatal Ansatsuken technique, the Raging Demon *Has an addictive quality, making it hard to turn away from *Causes hair to turn red, eyes glow white, and teeth to sharpen Power of Nothingness *Foil to the Satsui No Hado *Resembles states of being found in Buddhism *Brings a hyperawareness of the universe to the user *Boosts one's strength and speed without losing clarity of thought *Causes eyes to glow blue-white *Can be used to withstand even the dreaded Raging Demon DEATH BATTLE! Info (Ryu VS Jin) Background * Birthday: July 21, 1964 * Height: 5'9" | 175 cm * Weight: 150 lbs | 68 kg * Nationality: Japanese * Trained by Gouken, Gen & Oro * Likes: Mizuyokan, grapes, nature * Probably has some foot fungus Ansatsuken * Hadoken * Shoryuken (Dragon Punch) * Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Hurricane Kick) * Joudan Sokutogeri (Mule Kick) * Mind's Eye (Parry) * Shakeunetsu Hadoken * Shinku & Metsu variants * V-Trigger Energies * Satsui no Hado ** Increases physical abilities & ferocity ** Causes user to lose control ** New technqiues *** Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon) *** Ashura Senku (Semi-Teleport) *** Ryusokyaku *** Chargeable Metsu Hadoken * Mu no Ken ** AKA The Power of Nothingness ** Increases physical ability & energy control ** New techniques *** Hado Kakuse *** Shin Shoryuken *** Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku * Shin Ryu ** Combines Satsui no Hado & Mu no Ken Feats * Won the first World Warrior Tournament * Lifted a 36 ton boulder * Dodged gunfire in .06 seconds * Obliterated a skyscraper * Was on the island Akuma sank * Survived Balrog's 5 ton Gigaton Blow * Defeated Bison, Seth, Akuma, Oni, Necalli Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Ryu's fight with Scorpion was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Leon Kennedy VS Frank West Ryu appeared as one of the outfit options Frank West was scrolling through from a video game arcade machine in his fight against Leon S. Kennedy. One Minute Melee Ryu appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against his second DEATH BATTLE! opponent Jin Kazama, with the match ending in a tie. He made a cameo later in Master Hand VS Polygon Man, where he is seen challenging Master Hand before getting knocked out by Polygon Man. He returned in a Bonus Episode in Season 6, where he and Ken Masters fought against Terry Bogard and Rock Howard from the Fatal Fury series and lost. DBX Ryu made a cameo appearance as a McDonald's customer in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders. He later appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought against Lucario from the Pokémon series and won. He later returned again in Season 3, where he fought against Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat series and won. He later made a cameo appearance in the beginning of the Season 4 Finale of DBX, Batman VS Iron Man, where he can be seen in the crowd during the auction. Gallery RyuSprite.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Season 6 Ryu Sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee Season 2 62393.png|Sprite used in DBX Season 1 Ryu-moviestance.gif|Sprite used in DBX Season 3 sfv_ryu_1p_by_dragonlord720-d9u7qcc.jpg|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Ryu-evil-stance.gif|Evil Ryu's Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 3D392EAA-74AE-498E-9788-0460350296E6.gif|Evil Ryu sprite used in One Minute Melee 312C1C31-41A3-48B7-AE87-E129C8081D06.gif|Evil Ryu’s sprite used in DBX Season 3 sfv_evil_ryu_by_dragonlord720-da5spga.png|Evil Ryu's 3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! Ryu-shoryukens.gif|Shoryuken Ryuhadoken.gif|Hadoken Th_Ryu_special_hurricanekick.gif|Tatsumaki Senpukyaku High-BladeLegKick.gif|Joudan Sokutogeri RyuShakunetsu.gif|Shakunetsu Hadoken RyuCFEShinkuuHadouken.gif|Shinku Hadoken SFA3MetsuShoryuken.gif|Metsu Shoryuken Ryu_-_raging_-_demon.gif|Shun Goku Satsu Ryusokyaku.jpg|Ryusokyaku Evil_Ryu_Asura_Wrath.gif|Metsu Hadoken Hadokakusei.png|Hado Kakusei Ryu-shin-shoryuken-SFIII.gif|Shin Shoryuken Shin_hadoken_umvc3.JPG.jpg|Shin Hadoken Shintatsumaki_umvc3.JPG.jpg|Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Evil-ryu-ssf4ae-art.png|Evil Ryu Ryu_Fights_with_the_Power_of_Nothingness.gif|Power of Nothingness Trivia *Ryu is the tenth Capcom character to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison and Strider Hiryu, and with the next 15 being Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Star Force Mega Man. **He is the sixth Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily and M. Bison, and with the next 11 being Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West, Sigma, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and Star Force Mega Man. **He is also the fifth Capcom character to win, after Akuma, Zangief, Blanka, Strider Hiryu, Dante, Zero and Leon S. Kennedy, and with the next one being MegaMan.EXE. **He is the sixth Street Fighter character to appear, after Akuma, Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka and M. Bison, and with the next four being Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, Ken Masters and Balrog. ***He is also the third Street Fighter character to face a Mortal Kombat character, after Akuma and M. Bison, and with the next one being Cammy White. *** He is the second Street Fighter character to appear in 3D, after Balrog. *** He is the fourth Street Fighter character to win, after Akuma, Zangief and Blanka. * Ryu is the first character to return in DEATH BATTLE!, DBX and One Minute Melee, with the next one being Batman. * Ryu's win against Jin Kazama broke the largest losing streak in DEATH BATTLE! history, as Street Fighter lost six episodes in a row before his second appearance on the show. * Ryu is the first character to get a win, a loss, and a tie, having lost to Scorpion on DEATH BATTLE!, beating Lucario and Liu Kang on DBX, and tying with Jin on One Minute Melee while winning against him on DEATH BATTLE!, with the next seven being Deadpool, Lucario, Mario, Sephiroth, Vergil, Kenshiro and Sasuke Uchiha. * Ryu is the second hero to lose against an anti-hero, after Gamera. * Ryu is the first loser to win in DBX, with the next ten being Wolverine, Cloud Strife, Mega Man, Darth Vader, Chun-Li, Thor, The Hulk, Jotaro Kujo, Mega Man X and Sasuke Uchiha. * Ryu is the fourth combatant to return in DBX, after Master Chief, Amy Rose and Wolverine, and with the next six being Mega Man, Spawn, Link, Sasuke Uchiha, Batman and Iron Man. ** He is the second combatant to win twice in DBX, after Wolverine, and with the next two being Mega Man and Spawn. * Ryu, Ken Masters and their opponent are the 12th, 13th and 14th combatants to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sephiroth, Vergil, Vegeta, Mewtwo, Link and Zero, and with the next one being Sasuke Uchiha. ** He is the third combatant to lose twice in One Minute Melee, after Sephiroth and Mewtwo. * Ryu and his second opponent are the 11th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil and Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, and with the next three pairs being Link & Cloud Strife, Ken Masters & Terry Bogard and Mob & Tatsumaki. ** He and his second opponent are the third pair to have their One Minute Melee end in a tie, after Lucario & Renamon and Sephiroth & Vergil. * Ryu is the 13th returning combatant, after Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman, and with the next seven being Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. ** He is the first Capcom character to return, with the next one being Mega Man. ** He is the seventh loser to return, after Batman, Boba Fett, Son Goku, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog and Wonder Woman, and with the next five being Mario, Mega Man, Captain Marvel, Tommy Oliver and Red Ranger. ** He is the third loser to win, after Batman and Wonder Woman, and with the next one being Mario. ** He is the fifth combatant to win and lose, after Batman, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman, and with the next four being Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ganondorf and Deadpool. ** He is also the seventh combatant to be portrayed in both sprite and 3D animation, after Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Charizard, Deadpool, Thor and Wonder Woman, and with the next three being Tommy Oliver, Ganondorf and Red Ranger. References * Ryu on Wikipedia * Ryu on the Street Fighter Wiki * Ryu on the Capcom Database Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Mascots Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Male Category:Metahumans Category:Merciful Combatants